


On Call

by flipflop_diva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Iron Man 2, Dildos, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom/sub, F/F, Masturbation, Office Sex, Post-Iron Man 2, Sub Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Pepper has a conference call. But what fun is a conference call without a beautiful redhead to fuck during it?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Pepper looked up at the knock on her door and hid her smile. “You may come in, Miss Rushman,” she called.

The door opened, and Natalie — Natasha, as she now knew her — walked in, head high, curls cascading, as she headed confidently toward Pepper. She was dressed almost impeccably — an A-line skirt down to the tops of her knees, a white button-down shirt, impossibly high black heels. The only hint of impropriety was the little hint of color Pepper could see beneath her shirt.

Natasha stopped before her desk. “You requested me?” she asked.

“I did,” Pepper said. “I have a conference call in ten minutes with the board, and you know how boring those things can get. I need something to entertain myself while I’m on the line.”

She peered at Natasha.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Natasha said. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I did, Miss Rushman,” Pepper said, keeping her voice casual like she was rattling off a lunch order. “I want to fuck a tight, hot pussy with this dildo I just bought while I’m on the call.”

She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a wide pink dildo, with little knobs around various parts of it.

Natasha’s eyes widened for just a second, and then she regained her composure and nodded. “Of course, Ma’am. And where would you like this fucking to be?”

“I think my desk will work perfectly fine, Miss Rushman. Do you agree?”

Pepper watched as Natasha glanced at the wide glass object. 

“Of course,” she said.

“Great,” Pepper said. “Then please remove your clothes, climb on the desk, position yourself with your legs as spread apart as you can make them, and then I would like you to touch yourself until you are dripping for me. Can you do that? We only have ten minutes.” She glanced at the clock. “Make that nine.”

Natasha nodded. “Yes, Ma’am,” she said, then added. “Should I lock the door, Ma’am?”

“No, thank you, Miss Rushman,” Pepper said, and she saw a small hint of pink cross Natasha’s cheeks. They both knew no one ever came into Pepper’s office uninvited, but the thought that they could — the thought that one day Tony could rush in and find Natasha naked and wanting on Pepper’s desk while Pepper fucked her thoroughly — turned them both on.

Pepper waved a hand in the air, like she was dismissing Natasha. “You may begin,” she said, and then she turned back to her laptop and resumed the email she had been writing earlier, pretending she wasn’t watching as Natasha carefully undid her shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing the red lace bra she was wearing underneath. Her skirt followed next, leaving her clad only in her matching bra and panties.

“Faster, please,” Pepper remarked casually. “Down to eight minutes.”

Natasha slipped her underwear and her bra off quickly, leaving her in just the heels.

“You may leave the shoes on,” Pepper said, and she watched as Natasha approached her desk and then carefully lifted herself on it.

“Cunt toward me,” Pepper said airily, still pretending to be focused on the monitor. Beside her, Natasha adjusted herself so she could lay down on the desk, her bent legs now just a few inches from Pepper’s hands. And then she spread them wide, letting her knees fall to the sides, and Pepper could see her bare cunt from the corner of her eyes, already glistening with her arousal. 

She hid her smile as she stared at the screen, counting the minutes till this call began. She had great plans for her sub this afternoon. If Natasha was good during the call, Pepper planned to reward her with as many orgasms as she wanted, just the way she wanted them. She could practically already taste her sticky sweetness on her tongue as she brought her to orgasm with just her lips as well as feel her heat around her fingers as she fucked her until she was a mess of whimpers.

Pepper took in a deep breath to steady her own nerves, clamping down on the urge to bury herself in Natasha’s cunt right this second. 

She did have a call to take first. A very professional call where she was expected to be very professional.

She cast another look at Natasha. One of Natasha’s hands was now rubbing her own clit while her other hand already had a finger buried inside herself. 

Perfect, Pepper thought. So perfect.

She glanced at the clock. Four minutes to go till her call. She almost laughed; whoever said conference calls were boring obviously never had their own beautiful redhead to fuck, and Pepper was more than ready to get this one started.


End file.
